


Burnt Homes and Burnt Bridges

by TheDelta42



Series: Bridges [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien isn't in a good place, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bakery burns down, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Nathalie and Gabriel conditioned Adrien to freak out, Other, Some salt, Tom and Sabine death, inspired by he just wants a friend au by Lenore of Raven on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: Adrien is going through a rough patch, and accidentally discovers Marinette's crush on him. He overreacts, before leaving with Marinette going out to look for him to try and fix things, only to find her home burning when she gets back.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Classmates, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Everyone, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Series: Bridges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951630
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Burnt Homes and Burnt Bridges

**_ Burnt Homes and Burnt Bridges _ **

Marinette stared at the smouldering remains of the bakery, her home. The Fire Department were going through the remains, looking for anything that may have caused the fire. Marinette hadn’t been there because she had been looking for Adrien.

Marinette had invited Adrien over to play some video games, when he spotted the pictures and the schedule. Adrien had then ranted about how she was nothing more than another stalker who was only interested in being his friend because he was famous. Before Adrien had left, he told her to expect a restraining order in the next week.

Marinette had spent little over an hour crying, before she forced herself to move and find Adrien, with the hopes of performing some damage control and prevent losing him as a friend.

Then the fire started, Marinette had been half-way to the Couffaine houseboat when Luka found her and asked about the smoke. Luka had given Marinette a ride back to the bakery, or what was left of it. Marinette had tried to get inside, only for the police to prevent her from entering.

A Fireman let out a yell, telling everyone in hearing range that he found something, fifteen minutes later, Paramedics removed two burnt bodies from the Bakery, all while Marinette’s world fell apart around her.

A sudden shaking caused Marinette to open her eyes, Alya and Nora standing above her.

“You okay?” Asked Nora, her voice soft, “You were screaming in your sleep.”

Marinette gave a small, shaky nod, making Alya fold her arms across her chest.

“You know we’re not going to believe that.” Said Alya, while Marinette held onto the duvet tightly, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I saw the Bakery.” Mumbled Marinette, tears welling in her eyes, “But this time, I didn’t get in.”

Nora and Alya winced, when Marinette got to the Bakery, she had managed to slip past the Police and saw what remained of her parents. Marinette was still screaming when the Firefighters dragged her out of the building. Marinette didn’t escape unscathed, receiving third degree burns along her arms and side. Marinette had taken to wearing a cover up to hide the burn scars that were forming. Nora had suggested that Marinette grow her hair out to hide the scars.

“You sure you want to go to school tomorrow?” Asked Nora, as Marlena appeared in the doorway.

“Y-yeah, I can’t get behind on my schoolwork.” Said Marinette, looking towards the floor.

“Marinette, I’m sure Mdm. Bustier would understand-” Said Alya, before Marinette cut her off.

“NO! I-I need to do this,” Exclaimed Marinette, her breath coming out in gasps, “i-if I d-don’t, I’ll h-have nothing t-to distract me f-fro-from-”

Marinette broke down in a fresh wave of tears, openly bawling her eyes out, as Nora pulled her close.

“Fine.” Said Marlena, from the doorway, “But the moment you start becoming overwhelmed, you come back here.”

Marinette shakily nodded her head in agreement.

**_ BHaBB _ **

Adrien purposefully looked away from the Bakery where Marinette lived. Plagg had given him enough grief over how he handled the situation, Adrien personally thought he’d been quite tame. Plagg had actually said Adrien was the same with his Ladybug pictures, Adrien disagreed, he actually knew and cared about Ladybug. Adrien felt Marinette was a hypocrite, claiming to hate liars, despite being one herself. He was glad he threw the signed album cover away, seeing as it was based on nothing but a lie.

When Adrien entered the classroom, he saw most of his classmates surrounding a teary Marinette, even Chloe and Lila looked sorry for her. Adrien internally rolled his eyes, no doubt Marinette told some grand tale about how he’d wronged her and make him the bad guy.

So, Adrien was surprised, when Nino greeted him normally.

“Hey, Dude.” Said Nino, his tone sombre, “Marinette’s going through a hard time at the moment.”

Adrien internally groaned, meaning they wanted him to say something to comfort her. His mind set; Adrien decided to go with the classic approach.

“Marinette,” Said Adrien, his tone terse, “How’re your parents?”

There was a joint flinch from everyone in the class as Marinette recoiled as if she’d been physically slapped and a barrage of emotions went through her eyes, pain, grief, despair and, finally, rage. The next anyone knew, Adrien was on the floor with a broken nose and Marinette was running out the door.

“WHAT THE HELL, AGRESTE?!” Yelled Alix, as Alya followed Marinette.

“What’d you mean, what the hell?” Demanded Adrien, his hand going to his nose, “She attacked me!”

“Well, to be honest,” Said Lila, leaning forwards, “I’m not surprised, since her parents are _dead_.”

“Not funny.” Groused Adrien, accepting a tissue from Chloe.

“I’m not lying,” Said Lila, “you can check out the front if you want.”

Adrien scowled, before Nino groaned.

“You didn’t look at the Bakery, when you came in, did you?” Asked Nino, his fist clenching around Adrien’s shoulder.

Nino dragged Adrien to the front of the school and made him fix his gaze on the burnt remains of the Bakery.

“Someone set it on fire over the weekend.” Said Nino, as Adrien continued to stare at the Bakery, “Marinette only escaped because she was looking for you, in attempt to perform some damage control.”

“What?” Whispered Adrien.

“Adrien, believe it or not, Marinette actually loved you,” Said Nino, his gaze burning into the back of Adrien’s head, “Every time you asked for help with Kagami, it killed her, but she still did it. She even made that scarf your dad stole for your birthday.”

“What?” Adrien whispered again.

“She didn’t love you because you’re a celebrity, or because you’re rich, she loved because she thought you were kind.” Said Nino, his tone even, “And you went and destroyed that belief. She’s grateful that she lived, but we all think she wishes she had died with her parents.”

“What happened?” Asked Adrien, still reeling from the shock that the scarf his father made for him, was actually made by Marinette.

“There was a fire,” Said Nino, slowly, “You’d know that if you’d been listening to me.”

“No, I mean what happened?” Asked Adrien, looking at Nino.

Nino sighed and started to guide Adrien back inside the school.

“Marinette when out looking for you, our guess is to either apologise and attempt to salvage her friendship with you, or to fix things.” Said Nino, “She ran into Luka, who asked her about the smoke, Luka got her back to the Bakery, saw it was on fire and rush in to find her parents.”

“And?” Asked Adrien, hesitantly.

“And saw their burnt corpses and received third degree burns on her arms and along her sides.” Said Nino, looking around, “Now, we just have to find her, before she gets herself hurt.”

“Okay, what do you need me to do?” Asked Adrien, getting Nino to look at him.

“Go back to the class room and keep away from Marinette,” Said Nino, as Adrien felt his heart sink, “I get the feeling that she might not want to see you for a bit, considering the last thing you said to her.”

Nino was about to head off when Alya ran up to them.

“I can’t find Marinette!” Cried Alya, “I’ve looked everywhere, the toilets, the supply cupboards, even the roof and I can’t find her!”

“What?!” Exclaimed Nino, meeting Alya halfway, “Where could she have gone?”

“I don’t know!” Snapped Alya, frustrated, “If I knew, we wouldn’t have this problem!”

“Rhetorical question, babe.” Said Nino, running a hand down his face.

The two stood there, mentally going over all the places Marinette had access to, which was a lot. Alya’s phone buzzed, making the girl glance at it. Alya’s eyes widened a fraction before she swore.

“I found her!” Yelled Alya, running towards the door.

“Wait! Babe! Where is she?” Shouted Nino, as Alya ran off.

“Le Grande Paris!” Yelled Alya, before Nino sighed and returned to the classroom.

“Chloe, does Marinette have access to your Dad’s hotel?” Asked Nino, making Chloe reach for her phone and turn the screen on.

“She shouldn’t, they don’t usually let anyone off the list ent-SHE’S STANDING ON THE ROOF?!” Screamed Chloe, making the classroom go silent.

Nino surged forwards and yanked the phone out of Chloe’s hands, scanning the notification, before watching the clip. Nadja Chamack’s co-host was speaking, while Nadja herself was trying to ger Marinette to come down off the roof. Nino squinted and spotted Alya next to her.

Adrien took the distraction as an opportunity to slip out of the classroom to transform into Chat Noir. A couple of Minutes later, Chat Noir was running across the rooftops, heading to Le Grande Paris Hotel. A couple of roofs away, Chat stopped and frowned. From when Marinette was, she would’ve had to have had a Miraculous to get to the roof of the hotel.

‘Ladybug’s been unusually silent lately.’ Said a voice that sounded a lot like Plagg.

Chat felt ice line his stomach, what if he made his Lady hate him. Chat quickly shook his head, no, Marinette could never be Ladybug.

‘Are you sure?’ asked the voice, making Chat shake his head again.

Marinette didn’t acknowledge Chat when he landed behind her. Chat had to prevent himself from scowling, forcibly reminding himself that the only reason she was up here was because he reminded her about her parents.

“What do you want?” Came Marinette’s broken voice, jarring Chat Noir from his thoughts.

“Normally, I don’t go comforting stalkers,” Said Chat, internally wincing at his choice of words, “but I heard about your parents.”

A scoff came from Marinette, “Why do you care?”

“They were good people, not anyone who deserved to die.” Said Chat, blandly.

“Oh, that is it!” Came a high-pitched voice, before a Kwami flew out from around Marinette, “You claim Marinette is a stalker who’s only interested in your money, while you do nothing but harass her during Akuma battles, you throw tantrum, after tantrum and demand an apology when you don’t need or deserve one!”

“Tikki!” Snapped Marinette, sharply, finally turning around. Her eyes were cold and penetrating.

“M-Marinette,” Stuttered Chat, dumbfounded, “You’re Ladybug.”

Marinette sighed, before getting to her feet and looking at Chat.

“Yeah, surprise, I see that I don’t live up to your ‘standards’.” Said Marinette, walking around, Tikki flying over and landing on her shoulder, “Which also means I’m the Guardian, so no doubt you’ll probably start demanding that I resign and hand it all over to yo-wait, what did Tikki mean by ‘only interested in your money’?”

Chat felt his mouth go dry, while Marinette narrowed her eyes, before they widened, “A-Adrien?”

Chat took a step forwards, making Marinette step backwards and off the roof. Chat ran over to the side of the roof, dumbly watching as Marinette fell. Then, in a flash of light, Ladybug took Marinette’s place, using her yoyo to stop her fall. There was silence, before a camera flashed, bringing the world crashing down into Ladybug.

Without another word, or acknowledgement to anyone, Ladybug swung away, trying to put as much distance between her and Chat as possible.

**_ BHaBB _ **

When Adrien got back to school, Alya was already there.

“Oh, how painfully ironic,” Said Lila, as Adrien walked into the classroom, “you made Ladybug, the person you have a crush on, hate you beyond words.”

“Really?” Deadpanned Adrien, getting a scoff from Alya.

“The only reason she was still hung up on you was because we kept her from moving on.” Said Alya, her eyes burning holes into the desk.

“Besides,” Said Nathaniel, his arms folded, “it’s like you can talk, seeing how you have a shrine, complete with candles, to Ladybug, who we now know as Marinette.”

That got Adrien a few stares, before Nino banged his head against the desk.

“I can’t believe this,” muttered Nino, “you do know that the only reason she had feelings for you was because she thought you were kind?”

“W-what?” Asked Adrien, never seeing Nino so irritated.

“When you apologised after the first day, Marinette fell, because you were kind,” Said Nino, slumping back into his seat, “we never told her that the only reason you apologised was because were told to.”

Adrien tried not to flinch at Nino’s words.

“Oh,” Came Marinette’s voice from behind Adrien, “that’s nice to know.”

Adrien spun around and came face to face with Marinette. Adrien could make out some of the scars that were forming. His mouth suddenly went dry.

“Please, continue,” Said Marinette, dropping her bag down, “I just learnt some very powerful things. Such as, why Hawkmoth wants the miraculous.”

“Wait, really?!” Exclaimed Alya, rushing over to her friend, “Did he attack you? Did you seek him out? What happened?”

“Hawkmoth,” Said Marinette, walking around Adrien, “wants to bring his wife back. Apparently, he thought I’d understand his reasoning.”

Marinette dropped her bag, before fishing her hand into the inside pocket of her jacket and removing the Peacock Miraculous.

“Unfortunately, I wasn’t able to get both of them.” Said Marinette, her voice nearly emotionless, “And you know what?”

Everyone was silent, as Marinette looked around the room.

“I did understand his reasoning,” Said Marinette, “the only thing stopping me is the price of the wish.”

“Why are you telling us this?” Asked Rose, nervously leaning forwards.

Marinette smirked, before a blood red butterfly emblem appeared on her face.

“Because I like tearing Hawkmoth’s mind apart.” Said Marinette, her voice taking a sick, delighted tone, “He now knows what it’s like to have his mind torn into, I’m sure I can come up with more reasons.”

“M-Mari, you need to fight it.” Gasped Alya, getting a confused look from Marinette.

“Why?” Asked Marinette, her head tilting to the side, “Hawkmoth has been terrorizing Paris for months. The only other way to prevent Akumas from being created is the destruction of its host.”

“Marinette, please.” Pleaded Alya, taking a step towards her friend.

“Please?” Repeated Marinette, before letting out a humourless laugh, “I’m sure that’s what my parents said, when Hawkmoth sent his little messenger, to try and find my breaking point. And guess what. He found it; he just couldn’t anticipate that I couldn’t be controlled.”

The emblem glowed brighter and Marinette threw her arms out, “And look at me! I fulfilled my promise. Hawkmoth won’t harm anyone ever again! He provoked an animal while it was sleeping and Gabriel couldn’t handle it when it turned around and bit him, I’m practically unbeatable! I know everyone’s fighting styles, their temperament, how to provoke them, how to break them and how to cripple them.”

Adrien felt his throat start to close up, starting to have trouble breathing. Marinette, his Lady, was a different person. A killer, who was sitting at the bottom of her soul, made their way into her through the cracks and breaks he’d made.

“I mean, come on,” Laughed Marinette, the temperature of the room dropping as the door sealed itself shut, “even if you could beat me, you don’t even know where the Akuma is.”

Adrien looked Marinette up and down, before he spotted it. On the ring finger of her right hand, was her mother’s wedding ring, the once rose gold metal now black and purple.

“Plagg,” Said Adrien, hoarsely, “Claws out.”

A flash of green replaced Adrien with Chat Noir.

Marinette hung her head and sighed, “How predictable.”

Marinette spun on her heel and snarled at Adrien, before she started gagging.

“Piss. Off. And. Shut. Up.” Snarled Marinette, her eyes turning purple and the Butterfly emblem glowing brighter.

The glow faded and Marinette’s eyes returned to blue.

“Sorry, but the original is making a racket.” Said Marinette, her tone taking a sugary tone.

“That means she still in there.” Said Chat, spinning his baton.

“Aww, how cute,” sneered Marinette, “the stray wants his obsession back, but doesn’t want her obsessing over him. Do you know how easy it is to get her to back off? You want to know what I show her to make her go away?”

Chat swallowed his mouth dry.

“I show her you,” Said Marinette, her lips curling into a snarl, “I show her you and your hypocritical statements, you as you break down every perception she ever had of you and Chat Noir. Do you know how much pain it causes her?”

Chat bit his lip, his heart sinking.

“It kills her,” Gloated Marinette, giving Chat the smile that Marinette gave her friends.

Chat internally shook his head, no, this wasn’t Marinette, just some monster who taken her over and wearing her skin.

“She wasted so much time on you.” Said the Akuma, Marinette’s head tilting to the side mockingly, “she focused so much on you, she started to lose herself and she keeps saying ‘Chat will save me. He always will.’ I just show her all the things that caused her pain, you, her parents’ deaths, her uncle creeping into her room until he was caught by her father. Even her poor brothers’ death.”

The Akuma mockingly wiped away a fake tear.

“She’s even under the delusion that you’ll figure out where the Akuma is.” Laughed the Akuma, before Chat surged forwards and yanked the ring off the Akuma’s, Marinette’s, hand.

Marinette’s eyes rolled back as she collapsed, Chat broke the ring and cataclysmed the butterfly.

Marinette started to convulse, the choking the Akuma had being much worse with Marinette.

“We need to get her to a hospital.” Said Alya, cradling Marinette’s head to make sure it didn’t hit anything.

“Currently,” Said Max, pushing his glasses up his nose, “Adrien has the fastest mode of transportation.”

Alya looked reluctant, before hesitantly passing Marinette over to Chat, who took the moment to feed Plagg and transform back, before he headed to the window.

“I’ll go as fast as I can.” Then he leapt out the window.

The rest of the class was silent.

“So, Chloe,” Asked Alix, leaning towards the Blonde, “how did it feel to find out your lesbian crush was the girl you bullied for years?”

“And did you try to stop it?” Snapped Chloe, which made Alix lean back, looking sheepish.

Alya was still kneeling where Marinette was, quietly praying that she was okay.

**_ BHaBB _ **

Adrien came back to school with the news that Marinette was currently unconscious at the hospital. Everyone, Adrien, Chloe and Lila included, made the agreement to visit her room.

Now, everyone was looking through the glass, shocked to find Luka and Kagami already in there. Kagami gently stroking Marinette’s hair.

“You might as well come in.” Said Luka, prompting Alya to push the door open.

“How is she?” Asked Alya, watching Kagami.

“They found she’d swallowed the earrings,” Said Kagami, her voice quiet, “probably in an attempt to prevent Hawkmoth getting them.”

“They don’t know how long she’ll be out for.” Said Luka, leaning against the back wall, regretting telling them to come in, he just thought there were four of them, not the entire class.

Adrien remained silent, Marinette looked so pale, so exhausted, as if she was cracking under everything.

“Are you going to say something or are you just going to stand there looking sorry for yourself?” Asked Kagami, giving Adrien and pointed look.

“I can’t think of anything to say.” Said Adrien, his stomach heavy.

There was a quiet groan, before Kagami gasped.

“S-she just squeezed my hand.” Said Kagami, before quickly leaning over and hitting the call button.

The orderlies weren’t happy with the number of people in the room, before turfing them all out. A doctor was shining a light into Marinette’s eyes, as Adrien left, he saw her eye move and her arm feebly trying to bat the light away.

The doctor came back out and looked at the group.

“She’s awake,” Said the doctor, “but she needs rest.”

“What if there’s an Akuma attack?” Asked Alya, making the Doctor sigh.

“The world could be ending, and she’d have to rest.” Said the doctor, before walking off.

“Sunshine right there.” Said Alya, before heading back into the room.

Marinette tiredly looked at the large group.

“Can I have five more minutes to sleep?” Asked Marinette, “The pounding might stop by then.”

“That’s your concussion.” Said Alya, “Apparently you hit your head at some point.”

Adrien hovered by the door, debating on if he should go or not. Marinette glanced at him and sighed.

“Guys, could you leave for a moment?” Asked Marinette, her eyes going to Adrien, “I think Adrien and I have something to talk about.”

Everyone slowly left, leaving Marinette and Adrien alone.

Both remained silent, not daring to break the silence.

“Was it true?” whispered Adrien, his head down.

“Was what true?” Responded Marinette, getting herself into a more comfortable sitting position.

“Everything the Akuma said, about your family, about the pain, about me?” Said Adrien, as Marinette sighed.

“Most of it,” Said Marinette, “Although, Fortune may have embellished some of it.”

“And my father?” Asked Adrien, making Marinette sigh again.

“I don’t know.” Replied Marinette, “By the time that happened, Fortune was already in control. She may have just said that to break you.”

“Is it true that I make you feel uncomfortable?” Asked Adrien, making Marinette roll her eyes.

“Adrien, the only times you’ve made me uncomfortable, is when you’ve jumped in front of an Akuma, other than that, your flirting needed to be better timed.” Said Marinette, wincing slightly.

Adrien continued to stand, until Marinette groaned.

“For god’s sake, sit down.” Adrien quietly walked over and sat down in the chair next to her bed.

“I’m not going to lie, we both have serious issues to work out, preferably before we face Hawkmoth again.” Said Marinette, “I’ve already agreed to see a therapist regarding my obsession with you, in the hopes that I’ll be able to ignore it. Although, there is one good thing about this whole situation.”

“Other than having the Peacock Miraculous?”

“Hawkmoth may know who the others are, but he can’t put names to faces.” Said Marinette, making Adrien sit up.

“So, if they came back with a different name and costume,” Said Adrien.

“Hawkmoth won’t know it’s them.” Finished Marinette, leaning in her pillows, “I hope things can be fixed.”

Adrien gave her a small smile, “Me too.”

**_ BHaBB _ **

Ladybug landed in a crouch on the school roof, Alya hopping off as Marinette dropped her transformation.

“That. Was. Awesome!” Exclaimed Alya, making Marinette laugh.

There was a skid a thump behind them, both turned around and spotted Chat face down on the roof. Behind him was Kagami, having to shove her hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

“You missed the landing.” Said Marinette, as Chat dropped his transformation.

“No, shit.” Said Adrien, spitting some moss out of his mouth, “Where did you hide the box anyway?”

“You still have to guess~” Said Marinette in a sing-song tone.

Marinette disappeared down the stairs into the school. Adrien was happy things were going back to normal, or as close to normal as things could get anyway.


End file.
